


【香烬·凤龙】生死相依

by GandeDong



Category: TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandeDong/pseuds/GandeDong





	【香烬·凤龙】生死相依

0、  
“儿臣辜负了父神的信任，辜负了水神的嘱托，甘愿接受一切惩罚。”  
“儿臣辜负父神、母神的厚爱，辜负了六界的信任，自愿剥离仙籍，堕入魔道。”  
近几日传遍六界最大的新闻莫不外乎是天家风云了，先是夜神大殿下毁了天帝和水神数万年前就给他和水神长女拟定下的婚约，罚了他去凡间历尽百世情劫。若这桩新闻还只能算是天家秘辛，那第二个新闻就真的是震惊六界了，战神自毁仙元，剥去仙籍，自愿堕入魔道，而这战神正是天界二殿下。

1、  
【第一世】  
乱世不太平，饶是京城里也有无数孤儿在街上乞讨，有些身强力壮的乞儿逐渐结盟自成一派，为首的都是得到他们认可的强者。这一届老大也是打败了无数强敌到了上位，可以每天享受小乞儿乞讨来的食物，小乞儿们唤他“润玉帮主”。  
这个帮主说来很有天选之子的意味，他是在城外跟帮派的人遇到的，十岁左右的年龄，但是身形看起来仿佛是五六岁的稚子，因此被吸纳进了帮派来做些乞讨的活儿。结果这个孩子愣是不卑不屈，三天下来颗粒无收，不由得让时任帮主的一个十三岁的大孩子大为恼火，一天夜里便要打这个孩子一顿，想着不打死也打伤振振帮威。没想到的是，这个孩子竟然由此一举成名，接连三四个大孩子都战败了，时任帮主更是被打得吐血。而反观这个孩子，好似并没费什么力气，一脸错愕的站在那里就这样赢得了战斗。当小乞儿围上来叫他帮主的时候，他才开口道，“叫我润玉吧。”  
润玉帮主极有组织领导能力，短短几年便把他们的乞儿帮派发展壮大了起来。一些帮派里的老成员，打扮也越发有头有面了起来，不少孩子还可以进学堂开始读书了。润玉帮主也成为德高望重的老帮主，权威不容人质疑挑战。待到润玉帮主到了适配年龄的时候，整个帮派最重要的事就是寻找一位帮主夫人。成年后的润玉帮主，人如其名，有个戏文还专门写了他的词“陌上人如玉，公子世无双”。乱世之中，也有不少不嫌弃他出身的人家上来说亲，但是润玉帮主一个也没有看上，这个帮派第一大事就这么悬置了起来。

夜里，润玉帮主又在院子里发呆，随手扯下了一朵小花放在手里摆弄。“现在都变成采花大盗了？”突然一个声音从半空中传来。润玉一紧张把手里的小花捏得稀碎，紧张地对来人作了个揖，“旭凤仙人。”仙人从半空中怡怡落地，坐在润玉旁边的石凳上，笑着拍了拍自己的腿，说道：“玉儿，过来，这里坐。”润玉害羞的低下了头，手指绕着衣角扭捏得不肯前去。旭凤仙人也不急，还是笑着，凭空捏了个酒杯出来，小酌一口道，“怎么？这才几日未见，就这般生疏啦？”“是六年。”少年急急回答道。旭凤一愣，旋即又笑了起来，伸手一拉便把少年拉进了怀里。润玉假意挣脱了几下，只觉得在这个怀里有熟悉的安全感，便不再挣脱在仙人的腿上坐了下来。  
旭凤又变出了两盘小菜，一只酒杯，捏着一颗花生米喂进了润玉的嘴里，余光里瞥见怀里少年从脸到脖子都红得不像样。环抱少年的手又紧了紧，不由得想逗弄他一番。“润玉啊，这几日，”“六年。”“好好好，这六年未见，你可想我？”“嗯......”“这嗯，是什么回答？我却不知道是想还是不想啊？”“想。”得到自己满意的答案，旭凤仙人便又给润玉喂了一小口酒，“那我怎么听说你在找帮主夫人啊？”“没有没有，我没有！都是他们在弄，我没有的。”润玉像是怕被误会一般，急急挥着手解释着。旭凤便又喂了一颗花生米给他，“那你为什么没有啊？不想要帮主夫人吗？”“嗯......”“又是这嗯，我便还是不知道是什么意思。”旭凤把少年转过来面对着自己，看着月下的少年清秀的面容白里透红，宛如他们在天界的模样，一时没忍住啄了一口。润玉睁大双眼看着眼前的仙人，旭凤又笑道，“怎么？不喜欢？”“喜......喜欢。只是，只是这不是梦吧？”旭凤听完扬了扬眉，又在少年的红唇上轻吻了一下，“这也是梦吗？”只见怀里的少年先是点了点头，然后猛地摇起头来，双眼水蒙蒙泫然欲泣的模样真是越发让人怜爱起来。旭凤心里默算了一下，然后便搂抱着润玉站了起来。结果不成想害羞的少年猛地抱住了自己。  
想来是凡间六年的光景了，当年魔王旭凤到凡间找到历劫的润玉的时候，他还只是一个小小的小孩子，帮他打退了几个欺负他的少年成为帮助之后，这六年来当时的小孩子已经长成了俊俏的少年郎，已经可以跟他比肩了，更像是当年在天界时的模样。旭凤回抱住少年，“怎么了？这下不害羞了？”润玉只是紧紧抱住旭凤仙人，把脸埋进仙人的颈窝里，传出闷闷的声音，“我怕，我怕你一走，又要六年才得见。”旭凤倒是没想到会是这样的回答，他那个言行举止得当性情淡薄冷漠的大殿下哥哥什么时候变得这么主动了，“你不想我走吗？”旭凤摸了摸少年的头发柔声问道，感觉到怀里的人点了点头之后，手上捏了个决，润玉一抬头两人竟是到了卧房里。  
旭凤一个转身便抱着润玉倒在了床上，眼见着润玉的脸又一次红的一片绯然，轻抚过他的脸颊，柔声问道，“你怕吗？”润玉帮主近几年看了很多杂七杂八的戏文，隐约知道即将要发生的事情，“不怕。”“噢？”“戏文里说，只要是两相欢喜的人，大抵是要做这事儿的，我欢喜你，所以我不怕。”旭凤笑道，“我的润玉长大了啊。”随即卧室的一点光亮便灭了去。

把乞儿帮派发展壮大的老帮主润玉帮主，英年早逝，在二十岁的光景便早逝了，虽终生未娶但却并无怨念。  
旭凤摸着润玉的灵牌红了眼眶，他忘记了自己现在是修魔道的法术，而润玉只是一介凡人之躯，过去几年他跟润玉软玉温香鱼水交融，如此欢好了几年，虽两人都得到极大满足却忘记了凡人之躯受不得他的猛烈，在最后发现的时候已经为时已晚。  
“润玉，下一世，你也要等着我。”

2、  
【第二世】  
缘机仙子看到大殿下的第一世命理星陨落的如此之早，不禁心生疑念，挥手召看轮回镜发现了前任战神现任魔王的旭凤，当看到旭凤与润玉行颠鸾倒凤之事时心下大惊，想必就是旭凤二殿下这般作为才导致大殿下的第一世如此早逝。缘机仙子正想着要不要去南天门禀报实情，就听见一个天外传音：千世情劫，他欠我的又何止是千世？这一世，就当做爱别离吧。

护国将军中年得子，请了算命先生来给小公子算命，算命先生看了小公子命盘说他是命中属水，将相之才，只是注定孤寡，可能很难为将军府开枝散叶。老将军听了气得差点直接背过气去，忙问有什么解决之法，算命先生左看右看也没有勘出破解之法，只好悻悻离去。  
这几日各种道士和尚算命先生江湖术士方外之人都在护国将军府进进出出，只因为将军府贴出了告示，能改变世子命数的必有重赏。到世子五岁之时，全国有点本事有点名气的名士都来将军府点过卯了，能算出世子命理的都少之又少，更别提能有破解之法的。可怜世子年纪不大，已经被无数人算到了命理尽头。在老将军都快要放弃的时候，一日里来了一个一袭黑袍打扮的年轻人。将军夫人见此人太过于年轻俊朗，对他的能力有很大的质疑，而老将军则抱着死马当活马医的心态让他跟世子见了一面。  
“你就是世子？”黑袍青年看着面前坐得端端正正的粉嫩嫩的小娃，忍不住伸手逗弄了一下。老将军站在旁边轻咳了一声提醒了一句礼数，“先生，我儿生于元武四十三年寒冬腊月，小字润玉。”黑袍青年听完挑了挑眉，脱口朗声说道世子的命数，听得老将军一惊，对这个年轻人的能力不再置喙，“先生能力极佳啊，一听我儿生辰年月便知命数，老夫膝下只有这一子，还指望他为我们开枝散叶，不知先生可有破解之法？”黑袍青年眼带笑意得看向世子，又对将军说道，“办法嘛，我有。不过有点复杂，能否请将军先出去片刻，我要为世子单独做法。”将军半信半疑的走了出去，命人把这间屋子团团包围住不容有半点差错。  
待将军走出去之后，黑袍青年一抬手房门便合上了，他走到世子面前，伸手戳了戳粉嘟嘟的小脸，“我叫旭凤，你可识得我？”小世子瞪大圆眼看着眼前这个长相俊朗的大哥哥，想要摇摇头，但是却点了点头。旭凤笑了起来，“嘿嘿，你是说你认识我吗？那我可就不走啦？”见小世子还是只是瞪着他不说话，旭凤便佯装转身要走，结果小世子伸手拉住了他的衣角，这一幕正好被推门进来的将军夫人看见，大惊过后又是大喜，这人与自家儿子有缘，这是好事。所以当旭凤提出他需要留下来常驻府中才能替世子破解命数的时候，将军马上就答应了下来。

旭凤就这样在将军府里住了下来。他通古博今，在将军府里不仅是一个算命先生，同时还成为了世子的老师，寸步不离的陪润玉世子成长。将军也乐得见世子快乐地成长，觉得真是觅得一个良师益友。  
“旭凤旭凤，你过来抱我下来！”“旭凤旭凤，我要吃那个，你喂我！”“旭凤旭凤，我想去山里玩，你驼我去吧！”“旭凤旭凤......”将军府里的众人已经习惯了世子对旭凤先生的亲昵，而旭凤先生也是数年如一日的好脾气，对世子的所有派遣都只是笑笑然后做到让世子欢心大笑。将军夫人和老将军相继驾鹤西去之后，世子承了护国将军的封号，拿了兵权要保家卫国，而旭凤先生也理所当然成为了帷幕军师。说来在润玉世子成为护国将军之后，百战百胜，战功赫赫不亚于老将军威名。由此上门提亲的红娘也差点将将军府的门槛踩塌。

“旭凤，你想个法子把他们都打发走吧。”再又拒绝了三个红娘之后，疲惫的润玉将军抱着旭凤的手腕撒娇道。旭凤闭着眼听着魔界精灵传来的灵信，他到凡间这十几日幸好魔界也无甚大事发生。一睁眼就看见润玉恨不得整个人伏在自己手臂上，笑着伸手刮了下年轻将军的俏鼻，“又来了多少人啊？”“不知道，已经算不过来了。”“我们家润玉很受欢迎嘛。”“那是自然了！”少年将军得了夸奖立马喜上眉梢，“那你不如挑一个迎娶就得了。”旭凤轻描淡写的说完之后还喝了一口香茶。润玉立马放开了旭凤的手臂，坐直了身子，伸手把旭凤的脸掰过来对着自己，正经的说道：“不行！”旭凤轻抓住润玉的手放在手中温着，从小润玉就体寒容易手凉，他便这样握住了他的手给他温着，“为什么不行？”“因为...因为...”“因为什么？”旭凤挑眉看向脸逐渐变红的少年将军，“因为...因为我老师教过我，只能赢取自己真正喜欢的人。”“噢？我却不记得什么时候教过你这个了？”“你又不是我唯一的老师！”“噢？？”“三人行，必有我师嘛！我别的老师告诉我的。”“嗯...那，我们润玉将军，可有真正喜欢的人？”润云听完这话，小心翼翼得抬眼看了一眼旭凤，脸红到了耳根底下，低着头喏喏得答了一声“有了。”旭凤听完也不着急，只是握着润玉的手稍稍用了点力，润玉见旭凤先生并没有其他反应，突然心一横，闭上眼睛吻了上去。  
想来润玉将军是从来没有亲过别人，这么一下子吻了上去，牙齿嗑到了旭凤先生的嘴唇，还碰到了旭凤的牙齿，发出低低的一声碰撞声。旭凤一愣，润玉不好意思的揉了揉自己的嘴巴，“我，我喜欢你！”说罢又亲了旭凤脸一下，见旭凤没有反应，又惊又怕，低下了眼睛不敢看他的脸，“那...那你呢？”旭凤闭着眼，心想着，若我不喜欢你，怎么能放下魔界不管跑来陪你长大。  
有了第一世的教训，这一世旭凤从小就教给润玉很多法术，还给他喂了很多丹丸。听完润玉这么主动的表白，旭凤伸手搭在润玉的手腕上探了探脉象，确定这一世现如今的润玉一定能承受得起他的热烈，旭凤胸间压抑多年的情感终于又开始翻涌。像之前无数次那样，旭凤先生抱起了润玉，不过这一次润玉又觉得跟以前的每一次都不太一样。旭凤将润玉抱着放在了床上，温柔的从眼睛吻到嘴巴，在润玉的柔唇处停留了许久，像是要细细品尝一个美味。两个人唇舌交织难舍难分的时候，旭凤已经手快的把身下人的衣服都扒了下来，然后吻到了脖颈，又慢慢滑到胸前，听到润玉的轻呼声后，旭凤又起身吻住润玉的嫩唇。润玉将军从来没有感觉到过这么甜蜜的时刻，虽然在戏文本子上读过很多这样的故事，但是亲身体验起来别是一番风味。在旭凤进入自己的时候，恍惚间润玉好像觉得他已经跟旭凤认识好几辈子了。

润玉将军戎马一生，一直到寿终正寝也没有赢取哪位名家小姐，只是他从少年时便拜入门下的帷幕军师，从他年少成名时就陪在他左右，一直到将军仙逝也是军师在旁扶灵。只是民间还是流传出来了一个说法，不管多有权贵，仍然逃不过命数，当年护国将军府上世子依旧没有开枝散叶。

3、  
【千世之后】  
魔界在旭凤自毁仙元成为魔王之后，便一直与六界其他族类修好，魔族之人与六界其他修术之人也可以有嫁娶。六界一片祥和安乐，只有魔王宫的小鬼仙们知道，他们的魔王隔三差五的便离开魔界去人间，说是要去采采风看看人间疾苦。  
上古天元百年之后，自天界二殿下陨落，大殿下历劫后，世间再无新生龙凤。或许是太平了太久，夜神大殿下凡历千世情劫后终于又迎来飞升之日，只是让人没有想到的是，刚回归仙位的夜神润玉，在第二日便在南天门向天帝告罪，随后自毁仙元堕入魔界。而不出足月，魔王宫就宣告六界，魔王宫即将迎来同主。正在六界修道之人纷纷揣测这一次又是哪家哪族公主能入主魔王宫时，魔王旭凤高调的接回了大殿下润玉，并宣布润玉便是魔王宫同主。  
天界众仙觉得颜面无光，天家两位皇子都自毁仙元堕入魔道，纷纷表示要讨伐魔界。可是当看见魔界众兵披盔戴甲站在旭凤和润玉身后时，顿然偃旗息鼓。由此，又迎来六界千年的太平。  
“玉儿，我们去凡间游玩吧。”  
“不去。倦了。”  
“怎么就倦了，不是每一世都有我陪你吗？”  
“所以才倦了。无甚新意，每一次都是陪我长大，从小便诱惑我与你欢好。”  
“噢？那听起来你是不太愿意咯？”  
“嗯......”  
“看来我是要振振夫纲了。”  
魔王宫自从迎来同主之后，他们的魔王就常携着同主不出房门，魔王宫的小鬼仙也都见怪不怪了，毕竟太平盛世，他们也要去找欢好之人。


End file.
